Switched Up
by KameoCom
Summary: Rory and Amy walk into the TARDIS to find River and The Doctor passed out on the floor. Things get strange. Bodies get switched. Can they solve the problem? Or will they be stuck forever? Written with The Girl Who Done Waited.
1. Chapter 1

Switched up

One morning Rory and Amy walked into the TARDIS control room, only to find The Doctor and River unconscious on the floor.  
"What on earth were these two doing?" Amy asked, slightly shocked. Rory looked at Amy with pure confusion and said nothing. Just as Rory opened his mouth to say something, they heard a gasp from where the two where laying on the floor.  
River gasped slightly for air, even though she never stopped breathing. She sat up quickly, with a bewildered look in her eye.  
She suddenly noticed her parents standing. "No! You two have to go! Just.. RUN. Quickly. You can... Yo.., you can't... Stay... Here" and just as soon as she got up she was passed out again.  
Amy was about to respond when her vision started to blur. Her legs began to weaken and finally gave way. She fell, landing to her daughter's left.  
Rory was having the same problems when he too finally became unconcious, falling on the right of the Doctor.

It seemed like it had only been a few minutes before they started to stir.  
The Doctor was the first one to wake up. His eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the light.  
As he came to his senses he immediately knew something was wrong. He slowly stood up and examined his surroundings. He looked down at the three figures on the floor. River, Amy, and himself.

'Wait. Me! What?' He thought. As Realisation dawned on him, he fell against the console in shock. "OH My gosh. One heart! ONE HEART!" He panicked slightly as he realised. "Oh. My. God. I'm...I'm...IM RORY!" He yelled aloud, as Amy shot up from her slumber on the floor.  
"Rory? Wha- wait. Why do I sound like..." 'Amy' turned and saw river laying next to her. "Oh no... Rory? Is that you? Like. Properly?" 'Amy' asked after getting over a small shock.  
The doctor looked at 'Amy'.  
Could this have happened to the others as well?  
"No.. Noo. Couldn't be... River?" He asked slightly scared of the answer.  
River/Amy looked at him. Slowly she realised. "Oh my god. Doctor?"  
He was no doubt Rory, as he sat up as fast as a bullet. He took in a deep breath as he looked around the room. His eyes finally landed on..himself. There was no hiding his confusion. "Uh...Wha-..?" he stammered. Rory jerked suddenly, "WHAT IS THAT?" Rory yelled panicking.  
The doctor smiled down at him. "That would be MY two hearts, Rory." The doctor had a frown on his face.  
"What do you Mean YO-" he stopped again so he could move the brown hair out of his eyes. wait. brown? he looked down. "Oh my god." He closed his eyes hoping it is was a dream. "Please tell me- my voice! My Voice! Oh my GOSH IMYOUARENTI HOWDOESSOMETHINGLIKETHISHAPPEN?" Rory started to talk a ninety words a minute.  
"Rory." The Doctor urged to no avail. "Rory! Ugh. Do I always do this?" He mumbled to himself. "RORY!" He yelled stopping Rory's babbling.  
"Ok. Look. I don't know what happened. But we've all been switched up. Amy is in Rivers body and Vice versa. And I'm you and you're me."  
At that moment, Amy started to stir and wake up. She groaned and sat up, holding her head in her hand, hoping what she had seen was a dream of some kind. All of those thoughts were crushed as soon as she felt 'her' hair in her hands. Just like Rory had, Amy looked around the TARDIS console room until her eyes met herself. She quickly stood up, and before anyone could explain the situation, looked into a shiny bit of the console. Her reflection was, to her, astonishing. River's face looked back at her.  
The Doctor tried to speak, but he was inturrupted by Rory. "Amy! It'syou,isn'tit? Imean,ofcourseitis. Whywouldn'titbe?" he continued to blabber on until Amy reached out and slapped him. Hard.  
As soon as she realized she just slapped Rory, she apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry, Rory. I don't know why I did that.." River smirked. "Ha. That was meant for the doctor. Earlier he... Did... Something. That's beside the point. From what I can tell, we still have each others most resent memory's. I can remember Amy's morning, and a few other drifting thoughts..."

The Doctor suddenly groaned in annoyance. "Don't you humans EVER have energy? And how can you live with one heart?! It's PATHETIC." He walked over and slightly pushed Amy out of the way to look into the reflection on the TARDIS. "Humans." He scoffed. "Pitiful."  
River rolled her eye and continued. "We still have our own reflexes but we also have the ones from the body we are in. So. Basically. There are two women in this room who could shoot you in the heart from a mile away." River looked at Amy and smiled.  
Rory just sat in silence. To shocked to speak.  
The Doctor turned to him. "Now, Pond. I'm going to need my screwdriver..Left pocket there.."  
Rory reached into his left pocket and found the Doctor's sonic. As he was handing it to the Doctor, he suddenly jerked it back towards him. "Um..right. No, I think I should have it, now, thanks," Rory said. The Doctor glared at Rory. "Why would you think that?" The doctor thought about it for a minute, then slapped him hand to his head as he realised. "Of coarse! How could I forget? Rory. My body is different from human bodys. My emotions and urges and such are stronger, but with my mind I can contain the small one that are overlooked. But. Because you've never had to do that you're just letting out all the small little things. Such as possessiveness and.. Oh. Oh..oh... Rory."  
River looked at the doctor then realised what he was talking about. "Really doctor? Really?" She had an amused tone in her voice.  
Rory got an alarmed expression on his face. "What? WHAT?"  
The doctor looked at Rory and gave him a fake smile "emotions such as possessiveness and... Being tired... Rory I would say you have about 5.2 minutes to get to some sort of a bedroom..Umm.. Or floor" the doctor suggested.

Suddenly, Rory's eyes began to droop, and his head was sinking. Amy decided to help him up to his room. When they got there, Amy dragged Rory onto the bed, as he was already asleep. She quickly kissed his forehead and left him alone to sleep. She went back to where the others were and sat down. All these body-switching rules came so easily to River and the Doctor. She wished she could understand. As she walked in the doctor and River were discussing some matter. She picked up some of the conversation absent mindedly. She started to subconsciously let her mind drift through her memorys. It wast until she realised she was into rivers memory's before she started to pay attention. She found herself looking into some of rivers mind. She was about to try to think back to earlier when she was snapped out of her day dream by River. "Amy. We've just realised.. I'm also part time lord. So that means.. Well..." Amy suddenly under stood as her eyes grew impossibly heavy.  
"Amy. Amy! Listen! You can fight it! Just resist the urge for a minute and then it will pass." River urged.  
After a minute Amy began to feel normal again... Well.. As normal as a half Timelord can feel. After she was fully awake again she came to her senses. "Wait. If I could stay awake.. Why couldn't Rory?" Amy asked confused.  
"Because. How long do you think it has been since The Doctor slept?" River responded, smirking.  
"I see" Amy nodded glancing at the doctor, still not used to the face that he was in her husbands body.

* * *

The doctor and river were still trying to figure out what happened to cause this. Amy was off daydreaming and walking around the TARDIS corridors trying to get used to being in Rivers body. Rory finally woke up, he was still extremely tired but he got up anyway. He got up and walked to the console room. "So. Is there anything else I should know about being in a time lords body?" He asked groggily.  
The Doctor looked up from River and smiled at him,"Nope! Just...try to control your emotions.. And... Urges..." He said, turning to the scanner so he can type.  
Rory stood there for a minute thinking. "This is so strange doctor.. It's so different..wait." His expression turned confused as he turned to river. "So... Who am I married to?" River looked up with an amused expression and added, "I think The Doctor should answer that question."  
The Doctor glared at River slightly before saying "That's between you and Amy, Rory." He turned back to the scanner as Amy walked in.  
"River?" She asked.  
"Yes?" She looked up.  
"Why do I have an insane urge to slap the doctor?" She inquired.  
River laughed before replying "oh, it'll pass. Try to go into my memory's and find the reasons"  
Amy looked at her with an unsure expression before nodding. She closed her eyes in thought.

Minutes later her eyes snapped open. She walked over Rory, and slapped him again, with the same if not more force then before.  
"Oh. Sorry Rory. I'm still not used to this.. I don't think I ever will be.." She turned to the Doctor. "Really? How do you 'accidentally' get engaged to a random person?" The Doctor looked at her and chuckled nervously, "oops?" Was his response. Amy shook her head and walked back into the corridor.

"Doctor?" It was Rory this time.  
"Yes, Rory?" He looked up from the scanner he had been typing on.  
"Can I talk to you about something?" He asked with a worried expression.  
The Doctor shifted, but nodded ad followed Rory to the corridor, just out of hearing range.  
"Every time I see River..uh.. I mean.. 'Amy', through your eyes..I see... This.. Memory.. Of her. In a chair. With a bunch of wires. And..well.. Is that the day she dies, doctor? That day.. A day that is forever stuck in your head. Locked away from anyone but yourself. What happened that day?" Rory spoke with a sad gaze.  
The Doctor looked at Rory, sadness and guilt flashed through his eyes. "Rory. That.. That was.. That was the first time I met River. She sacrificed her life for the lives of thousands. I tried to stop her, but.. She wouldn't let me." The Doctors voice broke slightly.  
Rory sighed. Knowing how it felt because of the Doctors memory. "We should go back." The doctor nodded in agreement.  
They walked back into the console room, silently. As they walked in to the Console room,  
The Doctor started to feel strange, then he realised what was happening. he could feel The one who did this to all of them in the first place sending him a message in his head. "Who else would it have been?" He mumbled under his breath. He began to sway. "Y-You...must...not...trust" he fell to the ground unconscious, unable to finish his sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

River walked into the console room as Rory and The Doctor exited. She walked over to the console. She started fiddling with various levers and switches. Amy looked over to her with a slightly worried expression. "River.." She started,"what if.. We never find out how to reverse this." She inquired.

River looked up and smiled at Amy " oh Amy.. We are going to figure out how to fix this, don't worry." This seemed to only slightly put Amy's mind at ease.

Just then Rory and the doctor walked back into the room. The doctor smiled at them then walked over to the console.

After a minute River looked up and noticed the doctors expression. She only became worried when he began to sway.

She quickly ran over to him as he fell to the ground.

"Rory!" She shouted as she got over to him. Rory quickly kneeled next to the doctor and checked the doctors pulse. There wasn't one. He put his ear up to the doctors mouth checking for breath. "He's not breathing! We need to use CPR." Rory exclaimed, panicked.

"Ok, move over Rory!" River pushed him out of the way. She kneeled next to him. "This feels weird." She said looking at the doctor in her fathers body. She tilted his head up and opened his mouth. She took a deep breath and put her mouth to his, breathing out again.

She put one of her hands over the other and pushed down on The Doctors chest and pushed down four times, counting out load quietly. She checked to see if he was breathing. He still wasnt so she repeated. After four attempts and River growing more frantic, the Doctor suddenly Wheezed and coughed. River let out a sigh of relief, as did Amy and Rory who were standing back and watching. The Doctor layed on the floor. Unconscious, but breathing at least.

* * *

The Doctor awoke to find Amy's face looking down at him. He was in the med bay, laying on the bed with amy sitting next to him. He tried to sit up, but realized something. He started to panic. "Why do I only have one heart. Wait. Why Do I sound like... Oh no... I'm Rory aren't I?" He asked, laying back down with a sigh. He mumbled something along the lines of 'not again...' She would have to ask about that later.

Amy's eyes widened. "Doctor.. What exactly do you remember?" She asked. The Doctor looked up at her. "Well.. Me and River had just dropped you and Rory off and we were going somewhere.. Then I woke up here." He explained. Amy's eyes widened further.

"Doctor.. It's me, River. Doctor.. Something.. Happened. Amy's me and Rorys you. You and Rory where off talking about something while me and Amy were in the console room. Then you both walked in. You walked up to the scanner. Then you got a strange look on your face and then you just... Passed out." She explained.

With this the doctor tried to get up. But was quickly laid back down. "Oh no you don't." River said, pushing him back down."whoever did this attacked you. Your heart stopped. They might try it again. You are staying here."

"But River!" he whined. He tried to argue, but as always, was unsuccessful. River walked out of the room leaving the Doctor alone.

River walked into the console room to find a hopeful looking Amy and Rory. "Did he wake up?" Amy asked quickly. River smiled at her, "yes but I don't recommend going to see him. I think He's got amnesia, so whatever happened we'll have to try and figure out ourselves. He needs to rest." Amy nodded then turned and hugged Rory.

River began playing with the console again when all of the sudden there was a knock on the door. Amy and Rory exchanged worried glances. This had happened before. "Not again" Rory mumbled.

River cautiously walked over to the door. She waited for a minute before slowly Opening the it.

Outside was deep space. In the middle of the doorway was a floating white cube. All three of the people inside knew what it was. It flew inside, hitting Rory in the head before flying into rivers hands.

River looked down at it before turning to hook it up to the console. The doctors voice emanated from the tardis "Don't try to find me. 2.43 Don't go looking for me. 7-925:4 River. 56:1 Amy. Don't. 20/62.7 Just try to reverse the effect. And most of all. Be careful. It's too late for me. 1:30. Pm. Goodbye." Through out the message The Doctor would start saying what sounded to Amy and Rory like random numbers but River knew better.

But before doing anything about that the three people looked at each other before running to the Med bay. River Opened the door to reveal an empty room. They closed the door and stood in the corridor. Shocked. "How could this happen" Amy asked, "can people just randomly get into the Tardis? Do you think the maybe the doctor just went to the library or something?"

River shook her head and silently responded "the Tardis is smart. she would have informed us in someway."

Just then the lights in the corridor dimmed, save a few that seemed to be ushering them forwards. River immediately followed the lights.

The Tardis led her to a room the she had only seen a few times before. She entered and was faced with a dozen Monitors. She realised what the Tardis was telling her and began to type rapidly on the keyboard. Amy and Rory entered not long after she did and watched her in confusion.

After a minute a screen popped up onto the monitor of the computer River was at. A video recording began to play.

_a dark figure ran through the corridor. It ran into the med bay silently. There was the sound of struggle. Glass shattering and then it was silent again. The figure exited the room as quietly as it had entered only this time it was carrying something. The object couldn't be made out because the camera suddenly shattered. Seemingly at random. And the footage ended_.

River was about to leave the room in an attempt to find the strange figure wen another video popped up. This one live.

It showed a man. A man who looked like Rory. Laying on a bed in an empty white room.

As soon as River saw this she ran out of the room and down the corridor. Amy and Rory close behind. She stopped at a door that Amy and Rory had never seen before. The door silently slid open to reveal the room that they had seen minutes ago.

They all walked over to the bed where the man now sat up on. River looked straight into his eyes for a minute. Her eyes grew dark, then she turned to Rory. River reached into the doctors jacked and grabbed something before turning back. With an expressionless face she pointed the doctors sonic screwdriver at him.

Everybody in the rooms eyes grew wide in realisation. And with blank eyes and a solemn expression, River pressed the button activating the screwdriver, dissolving the flesh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**disclaimer: we own nothing except for our sonic screwdrivers. And a cookie.**

_please note that this is unedited. We apologise for any mistakes._

Rory and Amy stared at River in shock. "How did you know?" Amy asked. River didn't respond. She walked out of the room and made her way to the console with a new found determination.

After recovering from their shock Amy and Rory followed. River was already running around the console and putting in coordinates when they got there. The coordinates were

2.437-925:456:120/62.7

"Where are we going!?" Rory asked as the TARDIS lurched into action.

River looked up from the console with a huge grin on her face "To Find The Doctor!" She yelled, running around the console once more.

Amy and Rory looked at each other before Amy realised something. Turning back to River she asked "how do you know where he is?"

River looked up at her, "those numbers, Amy. From the Recording! They weren't just random! They were coordinates!" She ended as the TARDIS made its usual Vworp Vworp Vworp noise. River ran over to the Door with Amy and Rory behind her.

She flung the doors open to reveal a large building. It was at least forty stories tall, and looked fairly run-down. Amy, Rory, and River barely had time to think before they heard a yell. It was Rory's voice. It was yelling out in pain.

The three quickly ran inside. What they saw horrified them. The inside of the building was just as run down as the out side. There were random desks placed around the room, most of the lights were off, and there were papers everywhere. The Doctor was strapped to a chair with electricity running through the restraints. Rory was scared most of all, considering it was His body.

Rory quickly ran over to the chair and tried to remove the restraints, but they shocked him as soon as he touched them.

River came to her senses and pulled out the Doctors sonic. She quickly soniced the chair, causing it to spark slightly before cutting off. The Three of them quickly undid the restraints so the Doctor could move again.

"Doctor?" River asked "Doctor who did this? What happened?" The Doctor shook his head, still breathing heavily. "Alright, come on let's get you to the TARDIS"

River and Rory helped the Doctor stand up and make his way to the Door. As soon as they exited a green beam shot past Rory, just barely missing him, and hit the Doctor.

The Doctor gasped and fell to the ground. Everyone's eyes widened as Rory bent down to check his pulse and didn't find one.

River and Amy turned to look at what shot. A Dalek. "EXTERMINATE" it yelled and started towards rory. Amy and river took a step towards it with dangerous looks in their eyes.

The Dalek looked at them and recognised one. The Dalek looked at Amy for a minute before turning around and running away yelling "MISTAKE. MISTAKE. MISTAKE." River pulled the gun out of its holster at Amy's hip and shot the Dalek. It disappeared completely.

Amy and River smirked as Rory looked at them in shock.

Then they looked back down at the Doctor. River then did something no one expected. She laughed.

Amy and Rory looked at her like she was a three headed monkey. "Why are you laughing at a time like this?! He's dead!" Amy exclaimed, panicked.

"Oh Amy. Look at who He is. Right now. Who is he?" River said, still smiling.

Amy looked down for a minute before she to started to laugh. Rory was very confused "I don't get it! He's dead! Why are you two LAUGHING?" He asked Amy smiled at him.

"Because stupid, he's you right now. He's in your body." She explained.

"Yeah so?" Rory still didn't understand.

"So," a new voice from behind started "you always come back" it was Rory's voice.

Rory's eyes widened and he turned to see himself. "Doctor?" He asked.

"Yep"

Rory opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted. There was a very faint "Exterminate!" From somewhere. Rory looked down to see a tiny dalek raming into his shoe repeatedly. He crouched down to look at it but it shot him in the knee.

"Ow." He said, but he didn't get up. He put his finger it to it to back it up but instead it used it suction cup thing to latch itself to his finger. "AAHH!" Rory exclaimed getting to his feet quickly. He started to flail his arms in an attempt to get the tiny Dalek loose. You could here the daleks crys of "STOP. STOP. STOOOOOP."

The Doctor sighed and started to help Rory. Amy and River would have helped but at the time neither of them could breathe. They were both laughing to hard.

When they finally got it off The Doctor went back over to Amy and River as they started to calm

Down. "You shrunk it?" The Doctor asked, holding it up. The Dalek was saying things like "RELEASE ME." Or "STOP." But they didn't pay attention to it.

River opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Well I didn't have enough time to change the setting. Besides. It's kinda cute."

All eyes were on Amy. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again before repeating to the point where she resembled a goldfish.

"Did you just..." Rory started, looking from Amy to River.

River looked at Amy, eyes wide with shock.

The Doctor did the same for a minute but then he got an mischievous look in his eyes. He's closed his eyes as if he was trying to concentrate.

"Doctor what are you-" Rory's question was quickly answered when he could no long control his words. "The Doctors stuck in the pandorica. Amy might be dead and Rory's a roman with a gun inside his hand. seems like Things aren't going as planned. River's in The Tardis. The tardis is on fire. She's feeling the heat on repeat, she'll require, someone she can trust, someone with a bowtie. Bowties are cool. Fez. Stenson." Rory started spouting random things as the doctor grinned.

When Rory stopped The Doctor jumped and clapped his hands together. Rory glared at him. "We can still control a little bit of our own minds!" The Doctor exclaimed, running back to the Tardis.

Amy bit the inside of her mouth trying not to laugh. River just sighed and grinned, while Rory slowly walked into the Tardis. This was going to be an interesting ability.

_Credit to Chameleon Curcuits song 'Big Bang Two'. :D italics. Yay. Reviews are nice but not as nice as a five inch tall Dalek stuck on the doctors finger._


End file.
